Saint Tail: Trouble Spells
by shaniaswafford101
Summary: When Meimi saves Seira from an gang, she finds herself face-to-face with Rosemary. When Rosemary kidnaps Seira from a bar, Meimi sets off to rescue her lover. Can Seira finally give herself up to Meimi? Can Meimi find Seira? Read to fnd out. Rated R for the usual.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Meimi. It can't be that bad." Asuka begged the now 17- year-old Meimi. Meimi shooked her head. "Why?" Asuka Jr asked.

"I promised Seira." Meimi said simply. Seira was now 16-year-old and she was still a nun-in-training. And a virgin. Meimi thought. Meimi was broken away from her thoughts when she hears her lover's voice.

"Meimi-chan. Hi, Asuka Jr. Meimi-chan, are we still on for tonight?" Seira innocently asked. Meimi glared at Asuka, who was staring at Seira's body. Meimi walked over to Seira and kissed her lover's cheek. Seira would always refuse a kiss on the lips, because she wasn't ready. And Meimi respected that. She wrapped her arms around Seira's waist.

"I'm sorry, Asuka. I will go to the bar, but I will not drink. I need to protect Seira-chan when we're going home." Meimi said firmly. She plays with Seira's short brown hair and Seira's plays with her girlfriend's long orange hair. Meimi lead Seira away from the now drink-a-lot boy. Meimi can't afford to get drunk and keep herself composure. Alcohol causes people to act differently. When males drink, they grt the urge to do a female. Meimi gets the same urge to do Seira.

Three men who were Meimi's age got in front of them. The boy backed them in a alley. Meimi removed her arms from Seira's waist and placed them on her shoulders. Meimi sqeezed them, gently. Seira let out a whimper that stops Meimi's massage. Seira was getting nervous. "Hey look, boys. We have two girls to play with." The leader says, leering at Seira, who buried her arms in Meimi's chest. Meimi wrapped her arms around Seira's body.

"What do you need? I need to get her home, now." Meimi says, threatenly. The two men approached the two girls and one almost grabbed Seira, but Meimi got defensive and beat the boy up.

"Now, now babe, don't be like that. We'll let you leave unharmed if you give us your money for drinks." The leader says, helping the boy that Meimi had knocked down. Meimi put Seira behind her and she stood in front of Seira, glaring at the leader.

"How much? My girl here don't have money to give you. She's broke." Meimi tells the leader as nicely as she could. The leader snapped his fingers and a different boy grabbed Seira. He muffled her screams with one hand over her mouth and in his other hand, was a knife. He lifted Seira's chin a little bit and puts the knife at her throat.

"Hey boss, this girl is cute. Can we have her?" The boy that held Seira asked. The leader looked at Meimi and Meimi glared at him.

"I was going to give my money to cover for the both of us!" Meimi shouted. 'I need to protect Seira-chan. Damn it.' Meimi thought. The boy who held Seira pushed her to the wall. He removed the knife from her throat. The boy started cut off Seira's clothes, which caused to scream and alerted her girlfriend. Meimi looked at Seira and gasped. The girl's uniform shirt was already cut and the boy removed the shirt, leaving Seira with her whilte bra and pink skirt.

Meimi went red from anger and the leader saw this. "Now, now. Just give me the money and I'll tell my friend to release her." The leader says, walking towards Seira and stroked her cheek. Seira whimpered.

"Okay, I have the money. Now, please just give her back." Meimi says, walking over to them. She give the leader the money and gently grabbed her girlfriend's arm. She pulled Seira out of the alley and walked her home.

The Sister asked what happened and Meimi told her. Seira didn't want to let Meimi go. "Seira-chan, I love you to protect you, but I need to get home please." Meimi tried to calm down the girl who wrapped herself on Meimi. Her arms was around Meimi's waist.

"Take her home with you. Maybe she's scared." The Sister told Meimi. Meimi gasped, feeling so stupid. 'Gah! I'm such a baka. Of course, she's scared!' Meimi thought.

"Alright, I'll take her home with me." Meimi told the Sister, who smiled and went in the Chruch. She came back with some clothes and gave them to Seira to had unwrapped her arms from Meimi's waist. After a few hours, Asuka came over. He learned wha had happened to Meimi and Seira.

"You don't have too, but are you still going to the bar tonight?" He asked. Meimi shrugged her shoulders and looked at Seira. She nodded.

"I'll guess I'll go. As long as you tell Rina to pour us soda and water only." Meimi says, glaring at Asuka Jr. The boy smiled at Meimi and helped her off the couch. Meimi helped Seira off the couch. Seira wraps her arm around Meimi's arm. They went to the bar and went in. Seira's presence gongered her a lot of stares. Even the women had a predatary look. Rina just looked surpised, because this isn't the place the shy girl would really hang about in.

An old enemy was chuckling at Meimi. The woman was Rosemary, the lady who kidnapped Asuka Jr to reveal Meimi as Saint Tail. Seira went to find someplace to sit. Rosemary noticed Seira and asked if she wanted to sit with her. Seira remembered Rosemary's appearance. Her eyes widen and she backed away from the woman. Rosemary slightly growled at the younger girl. She grabbed Seira's wrist and pulled her into the seat. Meimi was looking for Seira and founded her with an old enemy. She growled. Meimi walked to Rosemary's table. She growled at Rosemary, who was rubbing Seira's arm. She flinched. Rosemary chuckled evilly and licked Seira's cheek.

A/n: I'm going to end chapter 1 here. Please R and R. Favorite and follow if you please. Disclamers: I don't own Saint and Tail or it's characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Meimi growled at Rosemary and Rosemary chuckled. She strangles her hand in Seira's hair, while moving her hand up and down the girl's body. She rubs Seira's breasts with her hands. Meimi wanted to rip out Rosemary's throat, but refrained as it may cause Seira to be frightened of her. Rosemary hooked one finger on the girl's skirt and lefted it. Seira had on white panites. "Ah, a virgin aren't we? Well, I going to fix that." Rosemary says, reaching to pull Seira into a kiss. Meimi quickly grabbed Seira and glared at Rosemary. She simply smirked, pissing Meimi off even more.

"She's not a plaything. She's my girlfriend. Now, keep your tainted hands off her!" Meimi growled, shocking Rosemary. Rosemary quickly shook out of it though and smiled sweetly.

"Okay. I'll leave her alone for tonight. I need to dicuss things with you, anyway." Rosemary coldly responded. Before Meimi could respond, Rosemary gave her a paper to look at. Meimi gasped. The paper says, "If you want your little friend to be safe from harm, I suggests you to agree snd sit down." Meimi growled to herself and pushed Seira into the seat in front of Rosemary and Meimi sat with Seira.

"What is it, Hippo?" Meimi growled. Rosemary glared at Meimi and grabbed Seira and pulled her to her.

"You should've never did that, thief. Now, your little friend is mine, unless you can find me." Rosemary says, leaving with Seira. Meimi triend to go after her, but Asuka Jr held her back .

"Stop Meimi. I'm going to see if the police can track them down. I promise you'll get her back. But you called her by her English name? That was stupid of you." Asuke Jr tells Meimi.

"Screw you! You drink, Asuka Jr!" Meimi shouted. She was upset, no, PISSED at Rosemary. Meimi's rule: Touch Seira without her content or hell will be loose. Rosemasry broke that rule and she was going to pay. Meimi pulled herself away from Asuke Jr and ran to find Seira and Rosemary.

Meanwhile, with Rosemary and Seira…

"Please let go of me!" Seira was pleading for Rosemary to let her go. Rosemary only pulled down her skirt in response. Seira's shirt was already removed. Seira's body was exposed to the woman on top of her. Rosemary bent down and nibbled on her earlope. Her hand stroked the younger girl's stomach and all the way down her thighs. Seira let out a whimper and she regretted it. Rosemary moved her lips to Seira's neck and started to suck and bite. Seira then realizes that Rosemary wanted her to moan.

"I know you're enjoying this. Moan for me, kid." Rosemary says, panting. She climaxed on Seira, her juices all over the girl's body. She whimpered and stared at Rosemary. Rosemary had a crazed looked on her face. She grabbed Seira and started a bath.

After Rosemary started the bath, she forced Seira into the bath, only for her to curl up in a ball in the woman's arms. Rosemary puts the girl into the water and went towards the door. "I'll leave you alone for now. Stay in it for as long as you like. We'e going shopping tomorrow." Rosemary told Seira. She left, leaving Seira by herself.

Seira went to the egde and the tub and put her hand down on her arms. Tears was coming dwn her face. "Why?" was the only thing that she asked herself the whole while. Rosemary didn't really leave. She was just right outside the door. She heard the poor kid sobbed pitifully. _Damn! I'll let Maju take her out for shopping_. Rosemary decided that. The next morning, Rosemary founded Maju touching the girl in her privite's spots. Maju noticed her mother and kissed the young girl's forehead.

"Mother? Can we go now?" Maju says, impatiantly. Rosemary nodded her head and Maju smiled. She grabbed Seira by her arm and left saying "goodbye". As Maju and Seira walked around town, Maju noticed how shy and insecure Seira really was. "Relax, Seira. I won't hurt you. I really don't have a reason to, anyway." Maju explained. Seira relaxed her tense shoulders and Maju smiled.

"Why?" Seira asked. Maju looked at Seira with a pained expression on her face. Maju realized that Seira hadn't really met her or Rosemary personally, so she is actually no threat, whatsoever. A group of Rosemary's enemies surrounded them. Maju took an protective stance in front of Seira.

"Look! It's Maju and that brat's little friend. I wonder if that thief cares about her." One guy said. He whipped out a knife and almost stabbed Seira, but Maju pulled the girl away from him.

"Leave her out of this!" Maju ordered. The man just sneered. Maju sneered back.

"I'll kill you, you little brat!" The man says, trying to punch Maju, but she dogded them quickly.

"Oi, you swatting flies or what?" She asked rudely. The man growled, before looking at Seira. She managed to stay away from the fight, but the man quickly grabbed Seira. He had one of her arm behind her back. He was holding her other arm.

"Hey, Maju. The girl's your weak spot or something?" The man asked. Seira can be anyone's weak spot, but she the weakest for Meimi and apparently, Maju. Maju growled angerily. Seira had tears in her eyes. She started to gasp in pain. The man was trying to break her arm. She let out a wheezing sound to warn Maju, but she already knew.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The thief is quite, protective of her. And, she will come back to kill you." Maju said.

The man just smirked. He released Seira, throwing her to the ground. She quickly went to Maju's side and whimpered.

A/N: I'm just going to leave the chapter here. I'll update, soon. For noyw, just enjoy these chapters, cause now I'll just make them short.


End file.
